Sonic's Triple Hedgehog Chase
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose gets kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Sonic decides to rescue her, as well as save the world yet again, with the help of Shadow and Silver. Can the three hedgehogs thwart Eggman's plans? ...Of course they will, what do you expect from a Sonic fanfic?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's Triple Hedgehog Chase**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I felt like doing a Sonic Adventure fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Sonic The hedgehog, the world's most renowned mammal, was relaxing in Seaside Hill during the nice, somewhat chilly night of Friday... in January. Because in Seaside Hill, it's always nice, no matter what.

"Ahhh... nothing like a little peace and quiet to really make you feel better..." Sonic told himself as he sipped his lemonade, placing it down as he relaxed on the smooth grass, his head resting on his yellowish elbows.

Amy Rose was coming nearby, running right towards Sonic as she fangirl'd as usual, screaming out towards Sonic as she waved. "Sonic! Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic groaned as he stood up, seeing Amy literally inches within his distance. "Oh great... Amy must have come looking for me." He sighed as he stretched his arms, about to dash away, when suddenly, he was blasted by Dr. Eggman, who was in his Egg Pod!

"OHOHOHOHO! Sonic The Hedgehog, what a surprise to see you here!" Eggman proclaimed as he zapped Amy, pulling her into his Egg Pod with a traction beam and then tying up Amy in a mere few seconds. "There! I nabbed your girlfriend, Sonic, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Sonic! Help!" Amy screamed as she struggled to get out from the tight ropes. "I can't believe I let myself get kidnapped like that! What am I, a bland stereotype?"

Sonic groaned as he got up, dusting himself off as he shook his right fist at Eggman. "Damn it, Eggman! The one moment where I can find peace, and you tear it apart!" He then pointed at Amy, bellowing with rage, "And she is NOT my girlfriend!"

Eggman waved his right hand at Sonic as he replied, "That's great and all, but check out these doubles." He then pressed his big red button, sending out twelve red colored Eggpawns to deal with Sonic. "I'll just let you have some fun with my robots, if you please."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he placed his right hand on his hip, his left arm limping by the side. "Please... when will you realize that your stupid robots have no real effect on me?"

Eggman shrugged, but he retorted as he revealed all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. "Ahh, but while you were too busy relaxing, I took the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"As expected," Sonic stated as he rolled his eyes, "And judging by how things started out, I'm willing to bet that this will only be ten chapters long."

Eggman pulled his long, sexy mustache as he jumped up and down in his Egg Pod with rage, making Amy feel dizzy. "You think you're so clever, eh Sonic? I'll have you know that this can go for eleven chapters!"

Sonic smirked as he wagged his right index finger, tempting Eggman, "All right, then. Eleven chapters. I'll make it sweeter and get it done in eight." He then used his homing attack on the Eggpawns, defeating them quicker than a finger snap. Sonic chuckled as he folded his arms.

Eggman faceplamed as he sighed, shaking his head. "I knew I should have invested more time in them..." He tossed his arms about, proclaiming as he turned left and headed westward, "Whatever! You'll have to do better than that, Sonic!" He laughed hamfully as he took off, with Amy screaming her head off.

Sonic sighed as he shrugged, telling himself, "Well... I save the world every single day. A Friday night's no different." He then dashed after Eggman, collecting all of the golden rings that were sprinkled on the ground.

Shadow The Hedgehog was looking at the salty ocean before him, reflecting on how peaceful the beach was. Suddenly, he looked up, to see Eggman and Amy, looking back down to see Sonic dashing right past him. Shrugging, Shadow decided to follow Sonic closely behind.

Sonic glanced behind him, gawked to see Shadow joining him. "Ahhh! Shadow, why are you following me?"

Shadow smirked as he wagged his left index finger, replying snarly to Sonic, "Well, I just want to rub it in your face that I can do a better job at rescuing Amy than you."

Sonic snarled as he attempted to punch Shadow, but missed. "You're full of surprises! I wouldn't be surprised if you asked for a reward!"

Shadow laughed heartily as he placed his right hand on his chest, his eyes closed from laughing too much. "A reward, me? I'm way past that." He narrowed his eyes as he smirked, taunting Sonic again, "Though I wouldn't be one to judge how you go saving everything without taking one moment to rest..."

Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow both hit a brick wall. The two hedgehogs fell on their back as the brick wall was broken, Silver The Hedgehog emerging.

"Hey guys, I got bored, so am I late to the party?" Silver asked as he sheepishly smiled.

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other, then back at Silver, sighing as they got up and dashed to the western direction. Silver gawked as he followed them, urging them to slow down as he began wheezing.

Dr. Eggman chuckled as he continued laughing, clearing his throat as he turned to Amy, gloating to her, "So Amy, as you can very easily see-"

Amy stuck her tongue out at Eggman, moving as far away as possible. "Keep it to yourself, Eggbelly! Yech!"

Eggman snarled as he glared at Amy, turning around and focusing on his driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog dashed forward, grabbing all of the shining sparkling rings that were in his path as he continued running forward, easily knocking away the Eggpawns that were in his way. Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog were right behind, trying to keep up to Sonic's incredible speed.

"You know, Sonic, you could slow down a bit for us!" Silver shouted as he placed his right hand on his chest, puffing in and out for some breath.

Shadow folded his arms as he nodded in agreement, being able to hold his breath better. "Yeah, it's not as if we were born with natural speed."

Sonic glanced back and smirked, shouting back to them, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time." He then went over seven different loops, embracing the beauty of the huge tropical jungle foliage within Seaside Hill.

Due to the extreme lazyness of the author, we had to cut the chase sequences short. We apologize. No, sincerely, we apologize.

Shadow and Silver both panted as they finally reached Sonic, who was impatiently waiting for them, his arms folded and his right foot tapping. Shadow and Silver both shrugged as the three humanoid hedgehogs turned around, looking up, to see a huge floating purple screen float towards them, an image of Dr. Eggman appearing, with Amy struggling in the background.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver! So good for you three boys to get here!" Dr. Eggman boasted as he did wonderful poses for the amusement of the hedgehogs' annoyance, "But I'm afraid you're little charter ends now."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gawked as the ground shook, a robotic red colored scorpion popping out from the ground and grabbing Sonic and Shadow with its piercing arms, leaving Silver for attack.

"Now, Egg Scorpion, make quick work of them!" Eggman commanded as the floating screen hovered to the right, Eggman watching the battle as he laughed boastfully, rubbing his hands together.

Silver gulped as he got into a battle pose, the Egg Scorpion hissing at him. "You may be huge, but I can take ya!" Silver then screamed as he dashed towards the Egg Scorpion, firing psychic blasts to its mechanical face.

The Egg Scorpion grabbed Silver and smacked him on the ground several times. Silver groaned as he got up, whacked into the air by the mechanical tail of the Egg Scorpion. Silver turned around, and dove right towards the machine, firing several psychic blasts downwards. The Egg Scorpion screeched as it tried snapping Silver, but kept missing. Silver then rested on the claw holding Sonic and Shadow, jumping off as the Egg Scorpion knocked the two hedgehogs out. Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground, looking at each other and then at Silver, as the three hedgehogs all spun dash into the Egg Scorpion, causing it to explode in a beautiful, fiery fashion.

"Wow, Silver, you actually did pretty good." Sonic complimented as he patted Silver on the left shoulder.

Silver chuckled sheepishly as he waved back at Sonic. "It was no problem. I just had to act, and well, give it my all."

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms, unimpressed by Silver's efforts. "Peh. Nothing unique. I could have done that with my eyes closed."

Silver shook his fists angrily as he held back his rage at Shadow. "Come over here and say that, Shadow, I dare you!"

The floating screen came hovering back towards the three hedgehogs, with an unamused Eggman folding his arms, his right eyebrow raising. "Humph. So, as usual, you triumphed over my mechanical masterpiece. No matter, I'll still wipe those cocky grins off your faces! Ohohohohoho!" The floating screen then hovered straight into the clouds, Eggman's boastful laugh still being heard.

Sonic chuckled as he gave a thumbs up, pumping his fists together as he turned briefly to Shadow and Silver. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's give that Egghead what for!"  
Shadow and Silver nodded as they closely followed Sonic, the three of them heading westward to the north as they left behind the beautiful tropical paradise of Seaside Hill and headed for a new area, the energetic Casino Carnival Zone.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Has anyone besides me noticed that this fanfic hasn't been updated in two years?" Silver pinpointed as he moved his hands about.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Peh. No one cares about how long it's been since this story's been updated. Or breaking the fourth wall for that matter."

"I think the better question to ask is why this place is just Casino Park with a new coat of paint." Sonic commented as he placed his right hand on his face, tapping his left foot impatiently.

Indeed, the three anthropomorphic male hedgehogs were all standing on the red carpet at the entrance in the Casino Carnival Zone, which was pretty much the Casino Park Zone only not as vibrant, due to there being less green in the area. Heading northwest to follow Eggman and Amy, the group would now have to brave the thrills of gambling.

"Just remember, guys, we're going through here to kick Eggman's butt," Sonic stated as he raised his right hand, closing his eyes as he sighed. "...And to save Amy."

"I just hope that she's doing fine." Silver commented as he ran after Sonic. "I mean, what's a kidnapped girl to do in the hands of an egotistical man child?"

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, running next to Silver. "She's fine. She just has to tolerate Eggman, which should be pretty easy." He then chuckled as he opened his eyes. "Knowing the doctor, it's probably not the case."

Meanwhile, just north of the running hedgehogs in the Casino Carnival Zone...

"**Ohohohoho!**" Eggman laughed as he launched Amy like a pinball, watching her bounce about and collecting all the rings for him. "Isn't this fun?"

Amy grumbled as she continued to bounce all over the place, grumbling under her breath," Oh, I'll get you for this Egg belly... just you wait, I don't need Sonic to beat your butt..."


End file.
